Growing Clan Episode 1 The next saga begins
by sailorsword
Summary: Rewritten and renamed. The gargoyles try to let the humans learn about them but the Quarrymen have other plans and what’s this Fox has a step-sister. (this is a crossover with and anime and know you do not have to know about this anime to get this stor


This is the rewritten because I came to the conclusion that the first one sucked. I will be taking off the old one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buena Vista and Disney owns Gargoyles, and Shoji Kawamori and Hajime Yatate own the anime. If I did own Gargoyles the last episode would have been a two prater or more and would have more seasons, but I don't, so this will have to do.  
  
A/n: I apologize if the spelling is bad.  
  
One more thing. Thank you NachtMusik for proof reading the episodes.  
  
Growing Clan Episode 1 The next saga begins By Sailorsword  
  
===  
  
Somewhere in Manhattan 11 pm March 20.  
  
The cool March air blew through Angela's hair as she soared to the ground at a Quarryman that was shooting at Lex. She roared as she knocked the Quarryman out and to the hard ground.  
  
This was supposed to be a night where the people from all over could actually get to know the gargoyles. The clan was trying to slowly introduce themselves to the world. After the incident with the train almost a year ago people seemed to want to be more open to having the gargoyles live in Manhattan.  
  
Gunshots echoed through the air and bolts came flaying at Angela. She merged to doge them all. The Quarryman threw down his empty gut. Angela relaxed and dove down towards him. The Quarryman pulled out another gun and only shot once. The bullet went through her left wing.  
  
Angela landed hard on the ground which caused her to get the wind knocked out of her lungs. Angela gasped for breathe for a second then sat there on the ground trying to regain her senses.  
  
Broadway and Goliath where soaring at least twenty feet above the ground and a three feet from each other, and they saw what had just happened to Angela. The two male gargoyles yelled out her name in concern.  
  
Broadway went to Angela's side as fast as he could soar. While Goliath grabbed his daughters attacker off the ground.  
  
"Let me down you freak," he yelled as he tried to squirm loose out of Goliath's strong grasp.  
  
"As you wish." Goliath dropped the Quarryman off by the squadron of cops that where holding the spectators back.  
  
As Goliath soared off again to help his clan, he gave a quick glance and a smile to his beloved Elisa, who smiled back at him.  
  
Matt walked over to his partner. "You know if you two keep doing that people will figure it out about you two."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You will if you two ever have any children. Which I know you two have talked about."  
  
Elisa was about to comment when a Quarryman was dropped at there feet. The two looked up to see Brooklyn gliding back towards the fight.  
  
Bronx ran underneath Brooklyn chasing a Quarryman, who was squealing like a little school girl. He was knocked over by another of his fellow Quarryman that Hudson threw.  
  
Bronx walked over to Hudson panting happily.  
  
"Good boy," Hudson praised the clan's faithful guard dog.  
  
Bronx barked in an agreeing tone.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and searchlights where shined down on the seven gargoyles.  
  
===  
  
Matt shut the squad car door and sighed in relief as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Matt Bluestone if you don't let me out of this car I will kick your ass." The female voice yelled from inside the car. Matt could feel her banging on the window.  
  
"Sorry, Elisa. I can survive an ass kicking from you but not Goliath." Matt stared at the five Quarrymen helicopters that had just shown up. They rounded up the gargoyles. "If he and the others get out of this."  
  
The spectators and police couldn't do anything because there was a line of armed Quarrymen in their path. For some reason the police could not use any of there guns because they where not working. It was like the Quarrymen had obtained a device that made their guns useless.  
  
Matt had locked Elisa in the squad to prevent her from doing something stupid, which if Goliath and the clan lived through this he would have been in serious trouble with Goliath for letting Elisa put herself in danger.  
  
Matt couldn't really see what was happening to the clan and that made him even more nervous, but from the random loud roars that the gargoyles made gave him the idea it was not good.  
  
'What I wouldn't give to have one of Xanatos' famed entrances',' Matt thought before a blinding light flashed before his eyes.  
  
===  
  
David Xanatos sat at his desk looking over some paper walked. His wife and son were playing on the floor.  
  
The door opened and Owen walked in.  
  
"Mr. Xanatos, this came for you." Owen handed Xanatos an envelop.  
  
"Awfully late to be getting mail," Fox said looking up from her spot on the floor with Alex.  
  
"It arrived by messenger," Owen added.  
  
"It must be important .what's it say David?" she asked as she picked up Alex and stood behind her husband.  
  
Xanatos opened the letter and began to read, then smiled.  
  
"I take it is good news, Sir."  
  
"Indeed. I asked Dr. Deler if he would like to not only be my family's doctor, but also to be the doctor for the gargoyles as well."  
  
"Are you expecting something bad to happen to the gargoyles?"  
  
"I would hope not, David, we owe them too much," Fox said holding onto her son a little titer.  
  
"Of course not." Xanatos looked at his wife and then ruffled his son's sort red hair. "With the chance that the Quarrymen might come back, and the likely hood of Goliath and detective Maza wanting children someday I though it would be necessary that we have a doctor on staff in the building."  
  
"That is a good idea," Fox complemented.  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash appeared through their window in the direction of the quirt yard.  
  
===  
  
Elisa tried to blink the spots away from her vision. When she could finally see she saw that all the gargoyles beaten up and unconscious. She ran over to Goliath to see if he was all right.  
  
Xanatos and Owen walked out into the courtyard as Elisa knelt next to Goliath.  
  
"What happened to them?" Xanatos asked leaning over an unconscious Lex.  
  
"Quarrymen attacked the -" Elisa got cut off by Alex who unsteadily ran to Lex  
  
"Lex," the small boy whimpered, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"He'll be all right Alex," Xanatos said trying to comfort his son.  
  
Fox came out and stood next to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her. Owen was making sure all the gargoyles where sill alive.  
  
Elisa gently held Goliath's hand in both of hers.  
  
"How did they get to the castle?" Fox asked breaking the silent.  
  
"I brought them," a voice said from the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Mother!?" Fox said as the sun rose over the city and all the gargoyles turned to stone.  
  
===  
  
There was an uneasy silence throughout out the courtyard. Everyone was starring at Lady Titania.  
  
"Fox, you look well."  
  
"What are you doing here, Mother?" Fox demanded not really happy to see her mother after the last time she saw her.  
  
"Why, Fox, do I need a reason to visit my daughter and grandson? Plus I just saved the gargoyles."  
  
Fox stared at her mother.  
  
"There was also something I needed to ask of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a stepsister."  
  
Fox had a blank look on her face.  
  
"I want to know if you and David would take her and her half brother in?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is Oberon's mortal child, and has great magical potential, which she has somehow managed to tap into."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?"  
  
"She and her brother no longer have any living relatives that can afford to take them in."  
  
"And you want us to let her and her brother to come and live here?"  
  
"Yes, that is if she chooses to stay in the mortal world and not go to Avalon."  
  
Fox looked at her husband.  
  
"Ill give you till an hour after sun down to discus this," she said and she was gone.  
  
===  
  
59 minuets after sun down  
  
"Does anyone have a problem with this?" Xanatos asked. He looked around at Owen, Elisa, Fox and all of the gargoyles.  
  
Even after last nights torment from the Quarrymen, all of the gargoyles were perfectly fine, even Angela's wing.  
  
No one objected.  
  
Xanatos wanted to include the clan and Elisa because this discussion to take in Fox's stepsister and her brother would effect all of them.  
  
A flash of light appeared but it was not as bright from the night before sill every one shelled there eyes. When it was gone, Lady Titania was in its place. "Have you decided?"  
  
"Yes. We will take them both in if she decides not to go to Avalon," Fox said  
  
"Very well. She has decided not to go to Avalon."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Hitomi and Key Kanzaki."  
  
===  
  
{if you haven't figured out now what I x-over with Gargoyles yet, its Escaflowne. And know you do not have to know about this anime to get this story. I'll slowly reveal what happened in it.}  
  
sorry it took me so long.  
  
A/n: I will not put up the second episode until I get at least 5 nice reviews and when I have the time. 


End file.
